Sasori
Character Synopsis Sasori (サソリ, Sasori), renowned as Sasori of the Red Sand (赤砂のサソリ, Akasuna no Sasori), was an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later, Deidara. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, possibly 6-B | 8-A Verse: Naruto Name: Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sand Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Ninja, Human Puppet, Member of Akatsuki, S-rank Missing Nin Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7, reliant on his core), Regeneration(Possibly High-Mid, can reassemble his body as long as his core stays intact), Flight, Various Weapons, Poison Manipulation, Can create sand clones, Iron Sand Manipulation through The Third Kazekage's Magnet Release , Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon various puppets, like the 3. Kazekage), Able to control other people via chakra threads.| Same as before, Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Stomped Kankuro and destroyed his puppets with Hiruko. His performance of a hundred puppets destroyed some of Chiyo's Chikamatsu Collection who should be superior to Kankuro's puppets. Each of the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Techniques would have killed Sakura and Chiyo with a direct hit. Chiyo considered fighting the Third Kazekage to be a hopeless situation and wanted to fight it alone with the Chikamatsu Collection), possibly Country Level (Stated that he took down a country with the Red Sand: Performance Of a Hundred Puppets) | Multi-City Block Level (Took on both Sai and Kankuro alongside Deidara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged many attacks from Sakura and Chiyo) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Limitless (Cannot get tired since his body is a Puppet) | Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo. Range: Thousands of meters (several thousands) Intelligence: Extremely High (He is a true master of puppetry, an expert in infiltration and a great manipulator) Weaknesses: If his core of living flesh is destroyed he dies, on his main body the core is exposed. Versions: Base | Edo Other Attributes List of Equipment: Scrolls, puppets, poison, and his "Core" Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puppet Mastery:' Trained by his powerful grandmother, Chiyo, in the art of puppetry, Sasori was an extremely powerful puppeteer and had great skill in creating and controlling his puppets. He created a number of ingenious ones including the three main puppets that Kankurō uses, which were made in Sunagakure before he fled. At the time of his final battle with Sakura and Chiyo, having 298 in his collection, Sasori revealed to having devised a means to turn freshly killed victims into human puppets. His status as a puppet master offered him a tremendous advantage against other puppeteer shinobi, especially if the puppets they were using happened to be ones that he created, as seen in his battle against Kankurō. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Sasori was an expert at fighting at long distances. He had tremendous skill with chakra threads, suppressing them to the point that they became invisible, and could, from his fingertips, control upwards to 100 puppets — a feat thought impossible for ordinary shinobi. Sasori can also control living people as puppets, even against their will, if they are weakened enough. His usage of puppets was at such a high level that he made mere techniques appear as an artistic performance, what he called his "Red Secret Technique". **'Hiruko:' A full-body puppet that Sasori wears to conceal his true appearance, upgraded with built-in poison needle launchers and a scorpion tail for offense while the mask-like shell on his back serves as a defense. **'Third Kazekage:' Sasori's favorite human puppet was the Third Kazekage, which retained its Magnet Release, which in turn grants Sasori access to the Kazekage's Iron Sand techniques. When mixed with Sasori's poison, the Iron Sand was given a more lethal edge. The Iron Sand could also be used to fill up the joints of other puppets, thus immobilizing them. Due to the Iron Sand being derived from the Third's ability to convert chakra to magnetism, this grants Sasori immunity from metallic weapons. The Third's puppet's right arm held several poisoned blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of crushing an opponent, emitting poisonous gas clouds, and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the gas cloud. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. **'Puppet Body/Scorpion:' Although Sasori was thirty-five years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. His unnaturally young appearance was a product of the immortalization of his design. Aside from his core, Sasori's body was actually a puppet. In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that stored extra armament. The first scroll allowed him to expel powerful streams of fire, and the second scroll was used to store numerous puppets for the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. The capabilities of the third and fourth scrolls were not revealed in the manga, though in the anime, the fourth scroll was used to fire jets of water with enough force to cut through rock. Sasori also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. Sasori also had pipes on each of his palms that could spew out intense fire, hot enough to melt rock, or, in the anime, powerful water jets with such pressure that they were capable of cutting through rock. Being a fully-armed puppet himself, Sasori did not suffer the weakness of being vulnerable to close-range combat that other puppeteers suffer. ***Despite being loaded with weapons, Sasori kept them (and his true form) hidden within his Akatsuki robes, which were large enough to conceal them without a problem. Curiously, when using "himself", Sasori's eyes were always wide open, giving him a somewhat insane look. In contrast, prior to revealing his puppet body, Sasori's eyes were always half-closed, making him appear calmer and more aloof. Sasori has claimed that he has not used "himself" since joining Akatsuki, until his last battle with his grandmother and Sakura Haruno. *** Installed in the right part of Sasori's chest was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra threads, allowing him to exceed his previous capabilities and control well over a hundred puppets. Doing so also allows him to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. With it, Sasori was given a drastic advantage over other puppeteers, having once taken down a small nation with it. The left part of Sasori's chest held the lone human part of him and thus, the only necessary part of his body capable of controlling chakra: a cylinder-shaped device containing his 'core' (核,kaku). ***'Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets:' One of Sasori's deadliest attacks, having gloated to have previously used this technique to single-handily wiped out a small country. In the anime, the country is revealed to be the Land of This when the Akatsuki were employed by a neighboring country to wipe it out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6